


Accidental Love

by jinxedjello



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Grocery Store AU, M/M, shop au, they basically work at a walmart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedjello/pseuds/jinxedjello
Summary: stone is just a man. He has a purpose in life greater than simply being a grocery store associate, but whatever it is he doesn't know. It isn't until one night on an after work drinking party where his boss, Ivo Robotnik, kisses him passionately does he know what it is…Robotnik and Stone work at a grocery store chain together and Robotnik is Stone's manager and oh boy are they gay
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Stone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer so please tell me how I can improve!

Stone sighed. Another day, another shitty shift.

It was only his first week and he was already so close to quiting. Not only were the customers insufferable, but his boss-

"STONE!"

Ah, speak of the devil.

Ivo Robotnik stormed forward, his moustache practically curled maliciously upwards as his brows were furrowed with annoyance.

"Why am I getting word from the other associates that a customer complained about you?"

"With all due respect, sir, the customer was in the wrong and-"

"Oh, get off it Stone! You know the stupid rule as much as I do! Now repeat it back to me."

Stone sighed. "The customer is always right-"

"EXACTLY! So why do you insist on fighting them?"

Stone nodded mopping his face with his hand. He was sweat slick from standing over hot machines all day and his eyes burned from the artificial light. "I appologize, sir. It won't happen again."

"Damn RIGHT It won't. One more customer complaint and I'm sending you back out on the street where you were before you got this minimum wage shit hole job!"

And with that, Robotnik stormed off, pushing past two employees on his way.

The two looked at one another before approaching Stone.

"You okay, newbie?" Asked Laurence, another associate who worked behind the barista counter with stone asked before Klara, the manager for the bakery, pushed forward.

"That Robotnik is a dick isn't he?" She asked. That stirred a laugh from Stone. "We're both managers but you don't see me barking like a dog."

"He's just doing his job, not his fault he's a bit too passionate about it."

Klara and Laurence roll their eyes. "Sure...anyways, did you hear about the work party? Everyone is gonna be there!" Laurence chirped.

Stone shook his head. "I hadn't."

"It's at 8 tonight!" Klara added. "At Patty's. You've GOTTA be there!"

"C'mon, you may even find a nice girl to take home~" Laurence said with a wink.

Stone laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "I dunno…"

"Come on!" Laurence begged.

Stone sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that time. "Fine. I'll be there…."

Klara and Laurence highfived, smiling.

"You won't regret it!" Klara said, slowly walking away to get back to her department.

"You'll have fun, dude, we promise!" Laurence said, slapping stone on the shoulder and walking back behind the counter to get back to his shift.


	2. Robotnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik POV

Robot ok grumbled at his desk under his breath. Damn it all, where was his favorite pen?! 

Robotnik stood and slammed his hands down on his desk, shouting profanities left and right.

"Woah there, buckaroo!" Said Laurence, stepping into the office, chuckling. "Just because Carlos broke up with you doesn't mean you get to be a dick, dude."

Robotnik huffed. "And what do you know if my former relationship?"

Laurence's eyes widened. "I was just joking. Jesus, is that why you've been so uptight? I knew you and Carlos were rocky, but...breaking up?"

"Yes, well, that's what happened when you, as he put it, 'refuses to go past second base'!"

"There you go, always oversharing~" Laurence teased.

Robotnik shook his head. "Shut up. Anyways, why are you here? Isn't it time for you to clock out? Your shift ended five minutes ago and I'm not paying you overtime."

"I'm here to invite you to a work party."

"A work party? I hadn't heard of-"

"Of course you hadn't. No one wanted to invite you."

Robotnik cringed. He had to admit that quip stung.

"Get to the point, Laurence."

"I want you to go."

Robotnik paused. "You want me there? Why."

Laurence shrugged. "You've been a grade-A dick to the newbie. This is your chance to get to know him and the other workers and show them you aren't always a right ass."

Robotnik scoffed. "And if I don't show?"

"Then you don't. But I'll know you didn't come because you're a coward."

Robotnik growled. "You DARE say that to your boss on company time-"

"I'm clocked out. This is all after-work talk for me."

Robotnik halted, shaking his mustache as he thought. "Fine. I'll be there. But I'm getting drunk and you are driving me home."

Laurence nodded. "I figured you'd say that. Now go home and wear something decent, yeah? You want to give off a good second-first impression!"

Laurence turned to walk out. "I'll pick you up at 7:30. Be ready!" He chirped as he left.

Robotnik plopped down into his chair, holding his face in his hands. What on Earth was he thinking going out so soon after a breakup...and why did he tell Laurence about it?!

Robotnik sighed, his body leaning back limply. He was going to have an awful time, he knew it, but at least he knew the more suck up-ish types will buy their boss a drink, and who was he to turn down free booze after a breakup?


End file.
